1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to towing apparatus and, moe particularly, is concerned with an unit mountable on the fifth wheel of a truck tractor for lifting and towing a variety of different mobile loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional practice to provide a towing apparatus to enable a fifth wheel-bearing towing vehicle such as a truck tractor to connect with and tow a mobile load other than its normal trailer. Furthermore, apparently in the prior art, a particular towing apparatus is ordinarily designed for towing a specific type of mobile load. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. (2,481,223) to Johnson, Rellinger (3,715,042), Parkes (4,047,733), Skala et al (4,149,643), Dunlap (4,152,006), Flaugh (4,316,617), Hubert (4,544,175) and Morton (4,555,214) disclose devices which appear to be particularly suited for towing another vehicle. In contrast thereto, U.S. Pat. Nos. (2,663,574) to Martin, Moiriat et al (3,384,390), Stafford, Jr. (3,645,559) and Berends (3,881,749) disclose devices that appear to be particularly adapted for towing low bed trailers carrying modular homes and other heavy, bulky cargo.
Presumably all of these devices achieve the objective of adapting a fifth wheel-bearing truck tractor for the purpose of connecting with and towing a particular type of mobile load. However, it would be desirable to have just one device which could be used for towing a variety of different types of mobile loads so that it would not be necessary to have a separate device for towing each specific type of load.
Consequently, a need still exists for renewed efforts to come up with a device which has a more universal application. Such device would be one that will accommodate towing of a variety of different types of mobile loads without requiring complicated and difficult adjustments to and conversions of the parts thereof.